Field
Embodiments described herein relate to arcing detection in plasma processing chambers, and more specifically to an arcing detection apparatus and method for detecting arcing in a plasma processing chamber.
Description of the Related Art
Arcing issues may exist in almost all plasma environments within semiconductor processing equipment due to a high voltage difference between two closely spaced points in the plasma processing chamber. The arcing may cause ablation of underlying materials, substrate breakage, and/or damage to the processing chamber.
Failure to detect arcing events during substrate processing leads to batches of unusable or low yield semiconductor substrates, which, in turn, may lead to the loss of potentially thousands of dollars in revenue.
Therefore, there is a need for devices and methods for improved arcing detection in plasma processing chambers.